Alex Shelley
. (Sexy image created by Steinershocker)]] Alex Shelley is a regular member of Board 8. He enjoys Nine Inch Nails and professional wrestling, as well as other stupid things. His name is often misspelled 'Alex Shelly' and he is occasionally mistaken for a girl. Blah blah. OH GOD. Also, it is well known that his mental brane is not vary good!! )]] On the Boards Alex Shelley's first account was created in April 2001 as a means to discuss the then upcoming Metal Gear Solid 2. Sober, he somehow thought 'Liquid Seifer' was a cool name to use. This account wound up with the User ID 130861 and lasted until 2003 when he was axed for posting 'penis' hundreds of times on an abandoned board. His active alternate accounts include Nine Inch Nails, lol wateimessup, Kevin McMahon and Davey Richards. He does not keep up with them very well, except for when he is warned or placed into purgatory for something retarded. He has taken a secret board for himself in response to a fad, which can be found at WWF Wrestlemania Steel Cage Challenge. Since then, this board has garnered almost no attention whatsoever. Alex Shelley is perhaps best known--in relative terms--for his signature: lol wate i mess up. .]] Now Playing Music is a large of part of Alex Shelley's day-to-day life. The following is a small selection of artists he is currently 'spinning', 'playa'. 'Word'. Also, this will probably not be updated ever again because it doesn't seem like a very good idea in hindsight. * Buckethead * Coil * Daft Punk * Foetus * Godflesh * Liars * Nine Inch Nails * Peter Gabriel * Ratatat * The Cure Accomplishments (and other shit) *Accidentally brushed his hand across a female's breast and she didn't strike him. (July 7, 2003) *Received a Shine Award for the topic Nine hunnet dollah! No used games! Snoy gonNA daaaah! (February 20, 2006) *Received the Kool-Aid Award from IhatethisCPU (March 6, 2006) *Received the SHIN award from SHINE GET 64 (March 6, 2006) *Received the "Has The Name of Some Girl I Knew In Kindergarten Award" from Gr8CyberMonkey (March 6, 2006) *Received modestmouserock's 16th (last) place medal for Soccer (March 6, 2006) *Received the Best of the Worst/Worst of the Best Trophy from The Hardcore Kid (March 6, 2006) *Received the That Guy award from X_Dante_X (March 6, 2006) *Received the Zymurgy award from Elite Hunter (Oliphaunt) (March 6, 2006) *Received the 'First person to make me "haha" on GameFAQs' award from Rikku Almighty (March 11, 2006) *Inducted into The AWESOME Club (March 11, 2006) *Went to the dentist four times in one month (May 2006) *Was stripped of a Shine Award because of a contest that rendered the award totally pointless (June 15, 2006) *Received the 'one piece of stupidspeak I can't translate' award from WVI for the text, "when dose wen a dargon have why dose it hav hair where is a dragon tat haves hare?" (July 11, 2006) *Created the topic everyone laff at fakertyu, which spawned several hundred replies consisting of 'laff' and got him warned. (September 2006) External Links All links are related to the user Alex Shelley unless otherwise noted. *Not Applicable (Stagnant/dead commentary endeavor) *(Link removed due to annoying people.) Category:Users